


Dinner Time

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Dark Humor, Dean and Gabe don't get along but they manage, Family Dinner, Fester!Sam Winchester, Gen, Gomez!Dean Winchester, Grandmama!Gabriel, Humor, Knife Throwing, Lurch!Bobby, M/M, Mortisha!Castiel, Mother Hen Castiel, Pubert!Adam, Pugsly!Ben, Thing!Crowley, Wensday!Claire, kind of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Dinner time at the Winchester house whole is certainly never boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again I just have all of these ideas! ENJOY!!!

Dinner

Dinner was usually the only time where the whole family was together besides breakfast, but that usually doesn’t last more than 20 minutes because everyone is in a rush to start their day. But dinner was reserved for family time as well as a wonderful home cooked meal curtesy of Gabriel. Even Bobby and Crowley joined in and they didn’t eat at all (one being mostly dead and the other a severed hand) but they liked to pretend so that they could be alongside the family.

It was all very routine; Gabriel would start cooking right after lunch, leaving for a few hours as whatever creature he caught that day boiled in his caldron and came back an hour before dinner to finish up whatever else needed to be done. That’s when Crowley and Bobby would show up to help; Bobby lugging around every which way to set the table and Crowley scavenging through the spice cabinets and helping Gabriel with dinner.

Gabriel stirred the stew in the caldron a few more times before taking out a smaller spoon to taste. He hummed, thinking deeply, “Needs something…”

A snap towards the cabinet and Gabriel turned just in time to catch a bottle of arsenic. He poured in a helpful amount into the stew before stirring and tossing the bottle back towards the hand in the cabinet, “Thanks Crowley.”

Crowley gave an okay sign before hopping down to the counter to open the silverware drawer for Bobby. The zombified man groaned as he grabbed a fist full of utensils before stomping back to the table.

“Bobby, you think you could take this to the table?” Gabriel asked, holding out a closed casserole pot that was definitely not a casserole by the way it was growling and moving from the inside.

Grumbling under his breath (which sounded kind of like “idjet”) as he made his way back towards the kitchen part of the dining room. Bobby put on some old oven mitts before taking the pot from Gabriel who smiled and warned, “Careful, it bites.”

Crowley had already gotten to the table and finished setting up the utensils by the time Bobby set down the growling pot at the center of the dining table. “Ahhrr!” Bobby groaned, a thank you of sorts.  
Crowley gave him a thumbs up before leaping off the table and heading back towards the kitchen. Usually by the time Gabriel finished Dean and Castiel were the first to arrive and be seated. Sometimes they’d be holding hands, other times making-out, or, on special occasions, half way into sex before finishing off on the dining room table. Thankfully today was the usual show of affection with a bit of heat in it for later. As per routine Dean pulled open the seat for Castiel to sit before kissing the top of his husband’s head and taking a seat for himself.

“So, did you find any use for that barracuda me and Sam caught earlier?” Dean asked Gabriel who was already serving the stew into bowls.

“Oh yes, it made lovely stew,” Gabriel said as he and Bobby brought over a tray of bowls “though it did put up a bit of a fight for a while, even after I skinned it. Which, by the way, I used to make pudding pie for desert.”

“I knew we kept you around for a reason.” Dean joked, earning a light slap on the shoulder form his husband. The green eyed man merely chuckled before kissing the knuckles of his beloved. Even if it was only a light jest Castiel knew it would lead somewhere fast if he didn’t put it out as soon as possible. It’s taken a long while for his husband and brother to get along semi-okay but they were still prone to have heated arguments now and then. Castiel especially did not like them during dinner time.

“Relax Cassie,” Gabriel soothed, taking the seat next to him, “We’ll be good, I promise.”

“I just don’t appreciate arguing during dinner.” Castiel explained “this is a time for family bonding.”

“Speaking of bonding…” Dean smirked as Sam appeared near the entrance. He grabbed a nearby carving knife and flung it right towards his brother who flawlessly sidestepped and caught it with his teeth.

“Damn, so close,” Dean sighed “I nearly had you that time.”

“Nearly isn’t close enough.” Sam said smugly, stabbing the knife on the table near the growing casserole pot, “What’s in there?”

“Consider it an apology for earlier,” Gabriel said casually but was really trying not to blush, “I thought I’d be nice and make you a salad. It’s said to help moose’s like you grow big and strong. Though now that I think about maybe I shouldn’t have made it, you’re big enough.”

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, “Thank you.”

Gabriel waved him off, “Bah, don’t think much about it Samich.”

“Wait, what happened earlier?” Dean asked.

“Many things Dean-o.” Gabriel answered cryptically.

Just when Dean was about to reply with a snippy remark the children came in and Dean knew that Cas didn’t like it when he and Gabriel fought in front of the children. So he held his tongue as he watched Cas get up to help their youngest child out of the rusty red wagon Ben was pulling behind him.

“Children,” Castiel said, now that he had Adam at a closer view he saw that his hair was damp, “why is your brother wet?”

“We were playing near the crocodile pit.” Claire answered smoothly as she and Ben took a seat next to Dean.

“We were only trying to drown him.” Ben said innocently.

“Just in case the crocodiles weren’t hungry,” Claire added “and they weren’t.”

“Of course they wouldn’t be hungry,” Sam cut in “I feed them a whole mailman earlier.”

Castiel sighed tiredly, the children still haven’t gotten used to the idea of having a third sibling around. But at least they were getting along better than his sibling ever did. He looked to his elder brother, “Did you really have to tell them about our old traditions?”

“Hay, I told them it wouldn’t work,” Gabriel defended “Winchesters just don’t die that easily.”

Another sigh escaped Castiel as he seated his son in the high chair between him and Dean before sitting back down himself, “I think that’s everyone.”

“Ahhrr!” Bobby groaned, taking a seat next to the children with Crowley perched on his shoulder.

“I’m with Bobby on that one, let’s eat.” Dean declared and quickly tucked in, his family following in his example.

“So anything new happen today?” Castiel asked.

“I actually helped Sam science today.” Gabriel said proudly, causing Sam to roll his eyes, “The most you did was pass me the wire cutters so don’t give yourself too much credit there.”

“Hay, I was exceptional at passing those wire cutters.”

“If you say so.” Sam shrugged, stabbing his fork into the growling salad.

“Yes I say so!” Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing the carving knife and flinging it towards the younger Winchester who, once again, flawlessly caught it with his teeth. “Damn that mouth of yours!”

Sam merely smirked before tossing the knife back to the witch man who caught it without fail and stabbed it into the table. “You may want to work on your aim.”

“Uncle Sam, how did you get so good at knife catching?” Ben asked.

Sam shrugged, “Well, your dad was pretty good at knife throwing so I had to be good at catching or he’d stab my eye out every time. Then he would hide it where I couldn’t find it or feed it to our pet piranhas.”

Dean snorted, “How may sets of eyes did you have to go through before you were able to catch properly?”

“I don’t know, how much skin did you lose after I dumped you into the piranha pool?” Sam asked with a haughty smirk.

“Touché Sammy.”

Yes, dinner was mainly time for family bonding and no family was more closely knitted than the Winchester family.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE!!!


End file.
